


Mother in All but Blood

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family by all but blood, Grunt sees Shepard as his mama, Mama Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunt sees Shepard as his mama in every way but blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother in All but Blood

The first thing he remembered was being cold. The nice warmth that once surrounded him disappeared in seconds leaving his body, despite his thick skin, shivering at the sudden change. Add to that the sudden rush of air over his very sensitive (and still cold!) body and he was not a happy Krogan. 

Then he saw her, stumbling and blinking rapidly the young Krogan saw a flash of red attached to a slim, weak body before him. Natural instincts kicking in almost immediately he grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the metal wall. A small hand rested on his wrist but rather than try to harm him the creature attempted to calm him. Her warm voice rolled through his soul acting in a soothing manner, something that his ancestors could not have prepared him for. 

Something about the woman, Shepard, called to him in a manner previously inexperienced. 

\---

Over the months Grunt, she had helped him choose a name, could safely say Shepard was the closest parental figure he had. Despite the protests of her crew she taught him, showed him that violence was not always, though quite a lot, the answer to problems. She went out of her way to ensure he was taken to Tuchanka and made part of clan Urdnot, logically there was no reason for a human to help a Krogan that much he knew.

But Shepard...Shepard was different. Always going out of her way to ensure the comfort and happiness of her crew no matter the cost. 

Her honour was second to none as was her bravery. A few times he had stood in the CIC just observing the Commander as she gave orders or interacted with the crew, and each time he did a part of him he never knew existed grew. 

\---  
She was his role model, his example. She gave her all to ensure his people’s survival and the survival of all other races. Her diplomacy had brought Turians and Krogans together fighting side by side in an alliance few had ever dreamed of. She had resolved conflicts between the Geth and Quarians, all while trying to get enough military force to drive back an enemy that she had warned about.

The little red-headed woman who had saved him when she could have so easily killed him. Taught him, been his Battle Master and treated him as a person not a Krogan. Almost like a...well a mother. Indeed that was how Urdnot Grunt had begun to view his human friend, the kindness and almost motherly love she had shown him created a place for her in his large heart.

Now as he stood on Earth watching the dark, and ominously silent, night sky his thoughts remained on Shepard. Somewhere out there her body lay, most definitely broken and lifeless but he could not help holding onto hope that she was correct in the soul’s continuation after death.

Afterall, she was his mother and he could not think that she was truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A request given to me by an Anon on Tumblr which I thought I would share. Sorry it isn't very long but it was originally meant to be a drabble!


End file.
